


Some Call This Comfort; Some Call it Love

by LadyChi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/pseuds/LadyChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to a prompt, which was "complete intimacy". A series of vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Call This Comfort; Some Call it Love

He brushes a lock of hair back from her neck and there's a moment there when she forgets to breathe. And his eyes are right on level with hers and she can see that he's smiling that smile that somehow seems to involve his pupils reflecting light in a way that defies physics. She leans in close to him and straightens his bowtie.

**

"Booooooooones."

She wakes up, and blinks blearily at the alarm clock. She could have sworn she heard someone...

"Boooooooones."

"Booth?" She throws the covers off of her bed and runs over to the window. There he is. Jacket undone much too far for the February chill, jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed zombies had no chance against him. She throws open the window and glares at him. "Are you inebriated?"

"Just a bit," Booth confesses. "Forgot my keys so I told 'em... I told 'em to take me here. God, Bones, you look beautiful."

That's the moment Brennan realizes she's not wearing a bra, and that she's hanging out of her window in the middle of February. She sighs, shuts the window and trudges to her front door, holding out her hand for him.

"Come here," she says. "Let's get you inside."

"I don't do this often," Booth says seriously. "I'm not a drunk, Bones."

"I know." Brennan squeezes his hand, hoping he won't notice. "You look green. Are you going to be ill?"

Booth swallows. "That's a good possibility."

"What happened?" Brennan asks, stooping down to help him get his shoes off.

"Army buddies in town. Straight tequila." Booth sighs as soon as he finds the bathroom floor. "Forget what it does to me. Hey, Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I ralphed, okay?"

Brennan laughs. "Okay."

**

The lights are off, her house is completely still, and she's laying in bed with her eyes covered, careful not to move.

Eventually, her brain shuts off and she sleeps off the headache that's been plaguing her for days.

When she wakes, she heads out to her living room, and there's Booth, reading a case file and drinking coffee.

He says he's just checking up on her.

**

Parker calls her "Bones". She finds she likes that it's just him and his father who call her that, like they're their own little club.

**

They lay on the hood of a Chevy SUV and they talk about the stars, and he teases her and she teases him and it's all wonderful, but...

There's no use thinking about buts.

**

Booth kisses her hand and tells her thank-you when he drops her off. It's almost like he knows she lied.

**

They move closer and closer, little rings in the web they're spinning around each other. Their lives are so entangled it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

**

Sweets notices it first.

"Dr. Brennan?" He waves a hand in front of her face. "If I could request your complete attention?"

"What?" She seems to come back into focus, switching which leg is crossed over the other, unconsciously scooting closer to Booth. "I apologize. My attention was... diverted."

"Are you all right there, Bones?" Booth leans in close, and Sweets sees it right then.

Their hands touch on the center of the sofa. Their heads move as though pulled by gravity. On the back of the couch, Booth's arm is splayed across Brennan's shoulders.

"You know that thing that you do," Sweets says softly, "where you completely forget there's an outside world? It's... really...." He coughs. "It's really quite something."


End file.
